Let Darkness Dare to Wish
by Zicovian
Summary: Au which Sebastian is the new kid in an all rich Boading school. There he meets and falls in love with the most popular girl in school Clary. But what the school doesn't know is Sebastians dark and dangerous past.
1. arriving

Let Darkness Dare To Wish

_Au which Sebastian is the new kid in an all rich Boarding school. There he meets and falls in love with the most popular girl in schoo.l Clary. But what the school doesn't know is Sebastians dark and dangerous past._

The clouds were rolling by as the school bus drove up to his new school. He sat at the very back, his green eyes looking out the window.

America was so different from his old home in London. It wasn't raining all the time, it was hot and the girls were amazingly good looking(which was a bonus for him really).

The bus stopped suddenly, as it came to the enterence of the school. Instead of the sky in his view, a huge gothic looking building was in his wake. A complete and utter contrast with the bright blue sky. Dark grey stones were what the school as made of. Black wooden doors instead of the usual seethrough or brown you usually see in schools. Sebastian liked it. He liked it a lot.

He got up, his legs aching from the long bus ride there. Most of the students aiving were long term students. He was the only new one in the bus.

He was the last to leave which he didn't mind. Sebastian was relitivly tall, with blonde hair which went over his eyes a little bit. He wore a loose fitted black t-shirt with grey jeans. He felt like he already fit in with the school.

He grabbed a piece of paper from his bag which had details of where his room was. Room 34F. Right.

He found the room, which wasn't really that hard to find seeing how it wa son the second level of the Dorm Department. He wriggled the handel, and surprisingly it was open.; he was not told he would be sharing a room with anyone. He walked in and there was a boy with golden hair and gold eyes. He looked up and smirked. "Ahh, My new room mate! I'm Jace Herondale. Don't get in my way and we'll get along great."

**An: AHHH New story! I haven't finished or started the next chapter for Glitter, Stripping and Perfect Eyes. I am so bad I know I'm sorry. I Hope you enjoy my new fanfiction! I wanted to try an unpopular couple since that's a fun thing to do. I don't really ship this but I thought I'd give it a go. So Please like it3 (also sorry for super short chapter it's only the first but I'll try to make the others longer )**


	2. Red Hair

The corridor was loud and annoying as he walked to his first class. Sebastian didn't enjoy school much, but because this was a bording school, he didn't really have a choice, they would drag him out of his room if he didn't go. His first lesson was English, his least favourite lesson. He didn't know if he had the same classes as his roommate (he secretly wished he didn't). He found he room easily, he always found things he needed quite easily. He opened the door, and walked in.

Students were throwing things around some on the tables, and then there was a bunch at the back. They all wore black a scrutinising the rest of the class. Ahhh, the so called 'emos' of the class. He decided he would stay clear of them. He found a seat by he window and sat down in it.

Suddenly the class fell silent when when did, and looked at him as if he was mad. He looked back.

"What?" He said. "Never seen a new student before?" He said sarcastically.

One boy came up to him.

"You don't sit in that seat. That's against school rules." He whispered.

"Why are you whispering?" He asked, ignoring his words all together.

Suddenly the class all ran back to their seats when two very glamourous people walked in. One was a girl, With long flowy bright ginger hair to her waist which blew in a non-existant wind. She had a bunch of freckles around her nose and the brightest green eyes Sebastian had honestly seen. She was pretty tall about 5'6 with a slim build and an averge bust. She was in reality pretty hot, In his books anyway. She had a boy with her though.

While she basically basked in light he was all shadows and gold. His hair was goldish blonde, and his eyes were an unsual shade of hazel, they almost looked like melted gold. He had a thin mouth which was placed in a frown of distain. He had pale skin which was contrasting his dark clothes. His roommate. Both of their eyes turned on Sebastian and suddenly the air grew heavy.

The girl put her hand up, as if to order the boy to stay there. She walked to Sebastian, her heals loud and obnoxious in his ears. She stopped and placed her small and delicate hand on the table.

"Move."

Sebastian let out a laugh. "I was here first. Find another seat."

He heared a collective gasp from the class and he rolled his eyes. Such Drama for something so small as for sitting in someone else's seat. Nothing like this happened to him back home, but he had watched enough things about America to know how things worked

" .Move." She said slowly, her green eyes narrowed unpleasantly. She would have been even more beautiful, if she stopped scowling and narrowing her eyes like a cat ready to catch it's prey. It taxed on your looks quiet a bit.

"You do know… You should stop narrowing your eyes so much. I can already see the starting of crow feet on your eyes. How old are you? Fifteen, sixteen, you're too young to have them yet. Take my advise hmm?" Sebastian said calmly.

The girl straightened up and looked at her male companion. He as about to make his way towards him when the teacher came in.

"Clarissa, Jace, take your seats. Class has started." The teacher said.

The girl; who Sebastian now knew as Clarissa gave him a hard glare and sat at the back of the class. Jace sat a few seats infront of her.

"We have a new student. Sebastian Verlac. Please stand up and introduce yourself." The teacher said.

Sebatsian nodded and stood up. "My name is Sebastian Verlac. I am originally from London but because of.." He paused trying to think of the right word, "certain complications I had to come here. " He said sitting back down. He didn't want to talk anymore then he had to.

The teacher nodded and soon started the teacher, but not before yelling at Clarissa to stop throwing paper balls at him. To Sebastian that was the most entertaining part of the lesson, and he was glad he didn't stay in bed that day.


	3. The popular table

It was the weekend, and Sebastian was in his room. Jace was somewhere with Clary. he didn't really care as long as he wasn't here disturbing him. He had been at this retched school for a week and still hadn't met anyone he liked. Maybe it was very hard to get someone to like him or him to like them. He didn't know, but in all honesty he liked it like this. Being alone to think about his thoughts alone. If there was someone else he would have to stop thinking and he didn't want that.

He grunted as he got out of bed. it was about 12:30, lunchtime. He might as well go down to the canteen. He slipped on his shoes and a shirt and opened the door. No one was down the halls , they were all proably down there for the day. Either there or the common room. He made his way down, his blonde hair messy from being in bed all day. He didn;t care, it was a weekend he was allowed to look like this right? He entered the Canteen and he was right. Most of the students were there. Chatter was loud in his ears and laughter was sickenly abundant. He hated it. Dispite not meaning to, he found himself looking for Clary, the familar firery shade of orange. he felt a kind of relief when he saw her, with that stupid guy, Jace.

He honestly didn't know what she saw in him. Maybe she didn't even love him. He shook his head. WHy was he even thinking this? He didn't even care for the girl.

He looked away and walked up to order his lunch. He soon had a tray of food and wondered where to sit. He looked around. The emo's were sitting at their table, the nerds at theirs, the artsy kids at theirs and the popular kids at theirs. And the undesireables... Weren't even at a table. He was NOT going to sit there. Instead he strode up to Clary's table. Everyone gradually got quiet as he did. He could feel millions of eyes on his back as he walked up. it was almsot as if they were holding a colective breath as he neared them.

There was one more seat, infront of Clary, which wasn't so bad He supposed. Without asking he sat down and placed his tray on the table.

Clary looked at him, her green eyes firery. "What are YOu doing here?" She said, a hint of malice in her voice.

"I am eating what does t look like?" he asked, picking up his fork.

"DO you not know who we are?" A boy with curly hair and glasses. He hardly looked like the kind of kid who would be sitting at a table like this.

"Yes and quiet frankly I do not care who you are," Sebastian said shoveling food in his mouth and begining to eat.

Clarrissa looked at him dumbfounded, like she could't saying anything.

"Cats got your tounge?" he asked with a teasing tone.

She glared at him and siad nothing looking down at her plate.

Suddenly whispers could be heared as people started to loose interest in them. Sebastian smirked. He had won a second time.


End file.
